


Blood on our hands

by numbika



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Oldmen in love, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: Now both of them have blood on their hands.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/W. D. Gaster
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Blood on our hands

The golden flowers stood motionless, there was complete silence in the throne room. No sound dared to be heard. Everything was waiting for the king's anger to boil over. Things have changed with the death of the most recent child. The neglected and festering wounds were ripped open all at once.

"Why…? Why?!" Asgore roared like a violent storm. "Why did you do it?! It was my task! It is my duty! " He almost spit the last word.

"Majesty, I-" the words stuck in the Royal Scientist's throat, as the much taller, stronger and angrier monster grabbed his lab coat, and raised him into the air. "Yo-.... Highness...please ..."

"Why did you killed the human? Why did you soil your hands?! You too think that I'm THAT weak? You think I can't do what is expected of me?!" The king's eyes glowed in blue and orange, his trident in his other hand, became as red as blood.

"I-... never. Please, your Majesty."

"Why did you do that?!" The monster's voice suddenly cracked, his arms trembled. "Why, Gaster? Why? You have a family, there are monsters who love you, who look up to you, who care about you."

Wingdings shivered as Asgore's grip weakened. He reached out and gently touched the crying monster's hand.

"Your Majesty, please listen to me." As his feet have reached the ground, he moved closer to the king. "I have never questioned you. I would be unable to even force myself to do that, but I could no longer stay and watch what's happening to you. With the death of every child, another crack ran through your soul. I shouldn't...I couldn't let it happen anymore!"

"But your sons...because of me, their father became a murderer." The tears that came from the king's eyes seemed never ending.

"No, that's not true. I chose to do this." Gaster gently touched the king's face who seemed completely broken. "Asgore, I choose this path. When I realized what will be required for our salvation. I immediately sworn to myself that I will help you."

The king closed his eyes shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I'm not doing my research fast enough, despite what I sworn to myself. I've left all that weight on your shoulders."

"No..."

"This is my fault."

"No."

"Yes, but I'm not going shy away from it anymore"

"Don't do it Gaster, you have your sons. This is not right. I don't have anything to lose anymore."

"Yes you have, there is Undyne, there is the kingdom."

"I ..." the king's legs gave up on him, he fell on his knees. His trident fallen out of his hands and stuck into the ground. "Your family...Sans and Papyrus...you must protect them."

The tips of the bony fingers gently caressed his face.

"Yes, but there is someone else, aside my family, who is just as important to me."

Asgore gripped the scientist's lab coat. He didn't want to think about all that, he didn't want the responsibility, he didn’t want to be a king, he didn't want anything but to let the pain go away and stay that way.

"I'm sorry...I'm weak."

"You're wrong, there's nobody who is stronger than you." Gaster's voice was firm and serious. "But please your Majesty, don't try to carry this burden alone."

"I can't ask you to do this."

"Don't ask, you don't have to ask, I know what I want to do, I want to help." Slowly, he hugged the trembling monster's head. "Please let me help."

"No..."

"Asgore."

"Enough." His arm, dropped down to his side weakly. "I can't let this happen, I can't let another monster's soul get hurt."

"I see," Gaster stopped and then for a second listened to the distant sound of chirping birds. "In this case, I'll quit."

"What?" Asgor looked up at him. "Why?"

"I'll quit, so I could teach my sons at home and watch over the Ruins. I will protect Snowdin and the entire Underground from the humans. I will be the first line of defense for the kingdom if needs to be." His eyes glowed in blue for a moment. "Just like I used to be."

The king's shoulders were tensed, then he lowered them just as weakly as he did it with his arms. There was no strength left in him for anything. The features on his face softened, he leaned on his weapon as he stood up.

"I understand. In this case, I appreciate your help. If this is really what you wish for to do." He slowly touched his forehead to the scientist's, his voice became as quiet as a whisper "thank you, Gaster."

Wingdings's heart pounded and his eyes began to glow in a deep shimmering blue. He watched silently and motionless as the ruler raised his hand and placed it on his chest.

"But you should be more cautious, your soul gives away what you're thinking."

Gaster glanced down at the gray sweater on which the outline of his soul was clearly visible now. He reached out and touched the king's hand.

"Maybe," he cleared his throat, "but I don't care anymore."

Asgore looked into the scientist's eyes and nodded.

"I see," he caressed the skeleton's chest carefully, "thank you. I have to go now, I promised Undyne to train her in the afternoon."

"We would be happy to welcome you two after that for dinner."

"We are grateful, Dr. Gaster. I'll see you tonight then."

"I can't wait, Your Majesty."

The king nodded, caressed Gaster's chest one last time, then stepped out of the throne room. He did not see that as soon as he left, Wingdings had to lean against the wall because his legs betrayed him.


End file.
